


Hands Off!

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's surprised she sleeps through the entire thing, and thankful too as he smears streaks of rainbow colors across her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off!

He's had to start labeling his equipment "hands off". It's not as if he thinks it'll stop Tesla from digging through everything and spewing it across the tables in his lab, nothing could stop that. He's hoping though it might deter Kate. She's been around long enough now that she thinks she owns everything in this place, including his tech and he's sick of things showing up broken or worse, half fixed.

He's glad she's taken an interest. It's nice to have someone to help out even if it's just with minor stuff, but it's been getting ridiculous lately. He's labeled all the major stuff, the expensive stuff and the stuff she could hurt herself with or blow up, but he had left the rest. He's not made of an endless supply of post-its and masking tape after all, and he figures, really, she should get the picture.

Of course, she doesn’t and he's not really surprised, but it's still frustrating, even more so when he catches her red handed. She had been trying to fix the printer, again, despite the fact that last time she had run through an entire ream of paper and two ink cartridges before she'd gotten it to print anything that looked somewhat decent. She'd been tinkering around inside it again and had fallen asleep. It's late, or more accurately early, and he's thankful she hadn't taken a screw driver to the poor thing like she had before. The last thing either of them needed was for her to fall asleep with a screw driver in her hand, not just for her sake and the safety of the printer, but his sanity as well. He wasn't going to wake her if it meant risking getting stabbed.

Even so, as it was he wasn't inclined to wake her. She'd pulled the cartridges from the printer, and the colored one lay tipped on its side, leaking a bit of ink, across the table from where she sat slumped over. She had probably banged it too hard against the metal tabletop and then discarded it, not wanting to smear ink on her hands.

He's not about to let her get away with that though. Kate wasn't a neat freak by any stretch of the imagination but she hated anything that meant extra work for herself. He doubts it'll make her think twice but it'll make her take pause and that's more than he's been able to do so far. It means replacing another cartridge, but he doubts this one salvageable as it is, and he for one is not afraid to get his hands dirty.

He's surprised she sleeps through the entire thing, and thankful too as he smears streaks of rainbow colors across her skin. She'd kill him if she caught him in the act, but after a while he finds he doesn't care. It's cathartic, his unintentional revenge, and soothing, her skin so smooth beneath his calloused fingers. He keeps the back of her hands clear until the last moment and then leans over her and holding his breath writes _Hands Off!_ , one word on the back of each hand. When he's done, moved away and breathed for a moment, he tucks the cartridge, drained of ink, into her palm and curls her fingers down around it.

He unplugs the printer and then laughs to himself as he turns out the lights. She'd probably short sheet his bed every day for a week but she'd leave his tech alone. It was going to take her a really long shower to get all that ink off and if there was one thing she hated more than extra work, it was cold showers.

**Author's Note:**

> for kink_bingo: writing on the body


End file.
